


【柒尘】装醉

by DT_K



Category: SCC7000, 满汉全席
Genre: M/M, 柒尘 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_K/pseuds/DT_K
Summary: 灵感来源于尘尘b站同名新歌





	【柒尘】装醉

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于尘尘b站同名新歌

装醉  
YY40109/SCC7000 Fanfiction  
柒夜x妄尘

“唔……”  
梦中，妄尘迷迷糊糊地感受到有什么东西横在他右侧腰际。他下意识地挣扎了几下，并试图将那温暖而柔软的玩意儿推开，然后在身后传来另一人翻身的声音时突兀的清醒过来。  
妄尘挣开眼睛，发觉自己正面朝左侧睡着。他回过头去看向黑暗中另一个已然背对着他继续好眠的人，困惑地眨了眨眼。  
这个人是谁——很简单，他知道这个人是柒夜。  
可他刚刚做了什么？  
妄尘深呼吸了一下，用手肘支撑身体平躺下来。后腰处传来的酸痛在臀部接触到床垫时嗡的一下蔓延开来，继而发展成一种舒适的麻木感。  
他觉得自己刚刚似乎是被柒夜抱着的。  
意识到这一点让妄尘心中泛起一股微妙的温暖，可他也察觉出了某些不对劲的地方，继而觉得说不清的难过起来。他向着柒夜的方向靠过去，自床上抬离绵软的左半边身体，却又因为害怕吵醒这个男人而没敢伸出手去将他拥进怀里，只是静静地侧躺着，保持一段微妙的距离——柒夜明天就要走了，他定了早上八点半的票，不到七点就得起来洗漱、收拾行李。  
妄尘还记得自己跟在柒夜身后走进这个房间时的模样：白色的床上三件套，绿色的墙，米色的仿木地板，洗手间里淡蓝色的灯光。然而这一切都在夜晚中被渲染成无差别的黑，唯有天花板上烟雾报警器亮着的一点红色灯光显得十分扎眼。快要2019年了，妄尘突兀地想起这个，有些弄不清自己究竟是糊涂还是清醒——在2018年所剩无几的时间里，这个念头真实得既荒谬又无趣，甚至还让妄尘觉得有些滑稽。可它不仅仅只是陈述了一个事实而已。在这无眠的深夜里，它的存在与柒夜的存在倏地钻进妄尘的脑海中，叫妄尘不得不把“时间”与“柒夜”这两个概念联系在一起，继而一点一点地将自己与柒夜的过往悉数回顾一遍——上个月的多人聚餐，再上个月的生日歌会，年初的满汉相聚……2017年的第一次见面，2017年红豆FM的直播……2016年的CC直播，2016年的满汉，2016年的声卡事件，2016年接的第一场漫展……2015年的生日歌会，以及在午夜场跟他pia的本，还有2015年在满汉第一次跟他开口说的话。  
他爱他吗？这个问题若是放在2017年，妄尘是不会有定论的。可他们已然携手走过了这么多年，妄尘也决定坦然地接受自己的心意——都当着几万人的面给他唱《我爱你》这样的歌了，又有什么继续装傻充楞的必要呢？与柒夜见面时的喜悦是真实的，与柒夜做爱时的快乐也是真实的，甚至在今晚，当赤裸着的自己被柒夜左手上的婚戒冻到时的百感交集也都是真实的。  
‘柒夜也是喜欢我的吧，’妄尘想，望着柒夜裸露在外的后颈发呆。‘虽然他从来都没有说过，可他睡着的时候会抱着我。’  
但是自己为什么会拒绝他呢？  
或许是因为那枚戒指吧。妄尘回想起那一瞬间的痛苦、委屈、失落、嫉妒、愤怒，抬起手来揉了揉眼睛。  
既然如此，自己为什么还要这样跟他在一起？  
“行，好，我知道了……”  
思绪被柒夜的一句梦话打断了。柒夜嘟囔着什么平躺下来，安静了一会儿后又轻轻地打起鼾声。  
门外十分安静，这就是预定走廊尽头的房间的好处，可屋内却因为没有向外的窗户而散发着一股轻微的霉味。而柒夜身上廉价洗漱品的味道与他抽过的烟草气息便在这霉味中披荆斩棘，直直地钻进妄尘的鼻腔，叫他哪怕看不清柒夜的轮廓也知道自己距离他有多么的近。近到他舍不得入睡，近到他又轻轻向着那气味的来源挪了一下，近到他耸耸鼻尖又慢又长地深呼吸，恨不得将柒夜的气味全部拢进胸膛里。  
烟草的气味妄尘没法儿分辨，不过沐浴露是玫瑰牛乳味的，因为柒夜温暖的体温而越发得好闻。虽然妄尘身上也带着同样的香气，可他还是觉得从柒夜身上传来的味道更能安抚自己，让他在享受之余越发深刻地觉察到他们之间紧密的联系。他喟叹着，在玫瑰牛乳的气味里浮沉，浑浑噩噩地被它包裹，差一点就要由着它把自己领入梦境，却突然起了一个念头：  
‘他在家里跟狐狸用的也是同一种沐浴露吧。’思绪一起，就又漫无边际地延展开来：‘和别人呢……？’  
比如以前跟他关系很好的心外無物？  
比如现在跟他关系很好的景向谁依？  
……  
今晚自己可能睡不着了。  
妄尘睁开眼睛，顺着柒夜的胳膊低下头，又一次看到了柒夜左手上的婚戒。  
他深呼吸一口气，只觉得心里更难受了。  
睡不着就清醒一点吧，清醒点也没有什么不好的。这么想着，妄尘从床上坐起来，撑着酸软无力的身体去厕所小解。眼睛里的干涩感与厕所里淡蓝色的灯光一同涌起，完事后他摁下马桶盖冲水，打开水龙头洗过手又俯下身洗脸，再抬头时却被镜子中的自己捕捉住了视线——镜子里的男人有些憔悴，他的唇有些肿，颈侧的皮肤有几处深红与黑青色的血点，胸口处更是红了很大一片。  
妄尘看了眼镜子中面无表情的自己，关掉灯，静悄悄的走了回去。  
“嗯……怎么了？”  
黑暗中突然传来柒夜的话，轻轻的，带着浓厚的鼻音，听上去有些嘶哑。妄尘爬上床钻进被窝，低声说了一句“上厕所”，就面对着柒夜侧躺下去。  
柒夜冲着妄尘的方向翻过身，皱着眉头在被窝里摸索了一阵，抓住妄尘的手腕。  
“你身上怎么这么凉……”  
柒夜呢喃着，在半梦半醒间将妄尘拉过去抱在怀里，一呼一吸，一呼一吸，又静悄悄地睡了过去。  
他真的好暖和啊。  
柒夜的动作让妄尘心中因为刚才胡思乱想而产生的委屈好受了一些。妄尘被他抱着，却因为柒夜枕在自己的胳膊上而反而觉得是自己在抱着柒夜了。他闷闷地笑了两声，攥了一下拳，发觉自己的指尖还是凉的，便没有急着去搂柒夜，只是将被沿拉起一些，盖住柒夜的肩膀和背。  
可妄尘的心又迅速地消沉下去了，因为他突然意识到正是因为自己爱着柒夜，享受柒夜这不经意间回馈的爱意才宁愿在他面前退让，卑躬屈膝，甚至允许自己与柒夜持续这种背德的该遭人唾骂的关系；他意识到自己明明知晓柒夜必然不会因为他而与狐狸离婚，哪怕离婚了也绝对不会公开地和他在一起，却依旧固执地选择对此视而不见听而不闻，以至于让这没有结果的痛苦的感情缠住了自己，让他和这种感情从2015年耗到2018年，或许还有即将到来的2019年，以及其后数不清的漫长的岁月。  
‘再这样下去迟早有一天要疯掉。’  
意识越发地模糊下去。妄尘闭上发酸发热的双眼，感受到怀中人扫在自己颈侧的温暖的鼻息，隔着被子悄悄环住了他。  
2018年12月21日星期五，凌晨2点37分。


End file.
